


Finding You

by capure (orphan_account)



Category: mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, References to Depression, Shinsou Is A Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/capure
Summary: ((DISCONTINUED))A recent breakup with Shinsou leaves Denki sad and looking to his best friend, Kirishima, for comfort.
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> edit: I started this fic with full intention to continue it, but I'm honestly bored and I don't like it. I'm keeping it up, but it will be an orphaned fic.
> 
> <33

“What do you mean, ‘we’re done?’” Kaminari asked. It was a Sunday morning, both he and his roommate were off from Hero duties that day, and Kaminari had hoped to spend some quality time with his lover. Instead, his day had started off with harsh, hurtful words.

“I mean, we’re done. We’re over, Kaminari. You’re too...you’re too difficult,” the purple haired man said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair until it settled on the back of his neck.

The hurt in Kaminari's voice was so evident, and in all honesty, he was surprised Shinsou was going as far as he was. “We’ve been together for 2 years, and you’re ending it because I’m ‘difficult?’ What’s so difficult about me, huh?” 

“You’re too-”

“I’m too what?" Kaminari interrupted, slamming his hands on the kitchen counter.

“You’re too exhausting!" _Ouch_. "Being in a relationship with you is incredibly exhausting and draining!” Shinsou spat back.

For a brief moment, Kaminari was taken aback, but he recovered himself in time to listen to the next thing his boyfriend said.

“All you ever do is bitch and complain about every little thing that goes wrong in your life! Even on your bad days, you don’t open up to me. I can’t do it anymore!” Shinsou paused. “I need to be with someone who doesn’t drag me down.”

“Being vulnerable is difficult for me, Hitoshi! I thought you…” Kaminari's voice cracked. “I thought you understood that, at least.” The electric boy’s voice was coming out shaky and unsure, his eyes falling to the floor.

The relationship between Kaminari and Shinsou had been rough lately. Both of them were devoting all their time into Hero work, leaving little moments for each other. Frankly, Kaminari saw the end of this relationship a while ago - he was surprised it lasted as long as it did. Doesn't mean he was looking forward to this conversation though.

“God, you’re an idiot.” Kaminari’s head shot up at that, meeting Shinsou’s stare. Years of being called things like “stupid” and “dumb” began to get under his skin during their time at UA, and while he knew that his friends didn't mean anything by it, words still hurt. “We’re over. Get that through your dumb little brain.” Shinsou grabbed his already packed bags and walked out the door. “Don’t call me,” he said as he slammed the door behind him.

Kaminari, with all his adrenaline from the argument leaving his body, found himself sinking into the floor. He tried to grab onto the edge of the counter, but his grip was too weak and shaky right now for him to do anything.

He let his head fall between his knees as he curled into a ball. He and Shinsou had never been without each other for the last handful of years. What was Kaminari supposed to do now?

* * *

“Bakubro, I’m heading out,” Kirishima said, getting ready to check up on their friend that they hadn’t heard from in a while.

“K, tell Pikachu to stop being an idiot and text us back,” Bakugo responded, distracted with playing games on the tv.

For the past three days, Kirishima and Bakugo had been trying to get a hold of Kaminari, but with no response, had begun to get worried for their friend. It had been 3 years since their class of 1A graduated from UA, and for the most part, the groups within the class stayed in touch with each other. Not getting a response from Kaminari was weird considering he almost always replied immediately, but on the occasions when he was having a bad week, it was normal. A few times of not responding was due to shit that went down with Shinsou.

At Kaminari’s apartment, the red-haired hero knocked a few times, and when he didn’t get a response, used the spare key Kaminari had given him.

“Denki?” Kirishima called out. He looked around the apartment and assumed his friend was cooped up in his room. “Denki?” he called, softer this time. “You in there man?” Kirishima slowly opened the door to Kaminari’s bedroom to find the normally energetic and positive guy wrapped up in a pile of blankets on his bed.

“Hey,” Kirishima said, walking over to sit on the edge of Kaminari’s bed. “Are you okay?” The redhead reached out to softly rub Kaminari’s back in an effort to get some sort of response out of him. He did get a response, but instead of words, it was muffled sobs and cries.

Kirishima pulled back the blanket around his crying friend’s face, and found puffy and exhausted eyes glancing up at him. “Denki,” he said softly. It was clear Kaminari had been crying for a while, and seeing as Shinsou wasn’t in the apartment, Kirishima guessed this situation before him had something to do with Kaminari and Shinsou’s relationship.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Kirishima said as he gently pulled Kaminari into his lap, holding onto him as his friend cried into his shoulder. “Shh, I’m here now,” Kirishima said, rubbing circles with his thumb on Kaminari’s back to comfort him. The two stayed like that for a while until the blonde had calmed down enough to drift off to sleep.

Holding onto Kaminari with one arm, the redhead softly brushed back Kaminari’s hair with his hand and gently kissed his forehead. Then, he grabbed his phone from his pocket to text Bakugo.

 **shitty hair** [3:19 pm]

got here and gound denki crying, i think it's because of shinsou again

 **blasty** [3:21 pm]

i'm going to kill that motherfucker. idc if pikachu likes him, shinsou pulls this shit too much

 **shitty hair** [3:21 pm]

ikik

i just got denki to sleep, i'm staying for a bit. i'll text again later

 **blasty** [3:22 pm]

fine, keep me updated. don't be stupid and say something dumb to make him cry

 **shitty hair** [3:23 pm]

yeah ik, thanks

Kirishima let out a sigh and put his phone away. He leaned against the wall, hugging the sleeping Kaminari to his chest. Being so close with the guy, he could fully take in his scent now. _Lemon and honey,_ he thought. _God, it's intoxicating._

Soon, Kirishima drifted off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll i love shinsou so not having him be a good person is killing me
> 
> will prolly write something w him in it tho :')


End file.
